Froggie Beaches
by zeke899
Summary: 'Francis took a deep breath before he said the next few words that made me gasp. "No Alfred. You see, I was in love with him… and I still am."'- FrUK. M for a reason. Discalimer: I own nothing ! In Francis and Arthur's pov For my friend Espi, Lord only knows why I deal with you.


***French to English translation at the end of the story.***

_Who doesn't love the beach? The sun is shining, the waves are relaxing, and the sand feels so soft beneath my hands. I just can't get enough…until that damn frog comes and ruins it. _

_~~~Flashback~~~_

**Francis' pov**

I waved goodbye to Antonio and Gilbert, telling them I was going to catch up with them later. They walked off to meet with a few girls at the small bar next to the parking lot. I look down and see a shell that catches my attention. I bend down to pick up the miniature conch and inspect the brown and grey designs all over the outside. I walk down to the water to rinse all of the dry sand off when I saw him.

Gorgeous blond locks that caress his young face. Lips, pink and full, downright irresistible in my eyes. His cheeks, a small pink tint to it that probably comes natural. And the thing I find the most noticeable on his face are his eyebrows. They stand out from everything else, and that's what makes him look desirable. My eyes travel downward to see his perfect chest with his arms crossed over his lower stomach. Below there are pair of swimming shorts that go to his knees when the Britain flag design on it.

I slowly walk towards him as to not wake him from is obvious slumber and kneel down next to his head. I put the conch shell inside of my side pocket and extend that hand to touch his hair. It felt like silk but when I leaned down further, it smelled like strawberries and saltwater. I back away a little when he moved. He now had one hand under his head to be used as a pillow and the other was on his side. But the thing I failed to notice because it was covered, was a bellybutton piercing. It was a small silver rod with no special design on it. I gently laid my hand in his flat stomach and rubbed up and down. He murmured a few words, but I just ignored them.

When I stood up, I took my cell phone and opened up my camera. I took a few pictures of his face and body. But while I was doing this, I couldn't help but wonder why I had this nagging feeling in the back of my head. It felt as if I've seen this person before…but I just can't remember where and when. After the pictures were done, I sat down about four feet away from him, watching his every move. After about every two or four minutes, he would turn his head or move his arms a little.

After about fifteen minutes of sitting next to him, my phone starts vibrating and I quickly pull it out to see I have a text message from Antonio. _Francis, do you have a ride home? I just met with this guy and Gilbert already left._ I replied _yes_ and wondered how I was going to get home. But as I pondered on that, I saw what looks to be a couple walk by. The male said to the girl that he just saw a dead dog out in the ocean. She frantically turned her head to look with the male started laughing and said "April fools" to her. She lightly hit him and they continued walking until they were out of my eyesight.

"Hmm. I forgot today was April first. Maybe I could do a small prank on this guy," I whispered to myself. I look around for any ideas but none just come to my mind. I lay down and stretch out my arms to my sides when I felt something sharp cut my skin. I retract my arm back up to my face to look at the damage. There was a small drop of blood but ignored it when I saw what cut me. It was a regular Cockle shell that was broken to a point. I sat back up and picked up the broken shell and inspected it when an idea came to mind.

I didn't know if I should actually go through with this idea or not. I mean, I just met the guy. Well 'met' isn't really the right word. More like 'I-came-over-here-because-I-could-not-resist.' But this beach does allow it so would it be that bad? No because… well the beach allows it. But yes because this guy is a complete stranger to me! I shouldn't do this to random people…

I threw the shell out into the waves and stood up. I walked around the male to the other side where a beach bag is at. I pick it up and inspect the contents. Once I see what I'm looking for, I grab it and set the bag on the ground. I move the wallet around in my hands and finally open it, looking for his license. I pull it out and read it.

_Arthur Kirkland_

_London, England_

_DOB: April 23__rd_

_Height: 5'6_

_Weight: 139_

_Hair: Blonde_

_Eyes: Green_

_Sex: M_

I read his name again. _Arthur… that name sounds so familiar… I just can't remember where I heard it from. High school maybe? Or was it collage? _As I was putting the card back into its place in the wallet, I could feel someone behind me. I quickly turn to see another blonde. His hair was a little bit longer that Arthur's and a tad bit darker. He was about the same height and size as me and he wore similar swim trunks as Arthur, but his had the American flag on it.

"Umm… hi?" I asked, wondering why this person was staring at me. He squinted his eyes as if he were blind.

"Are you Francis Bonnefoy?" My eyes widen a little bit. I furrow my brows and nod slightly which made the male smile and hug me to death. I try breathing, but failed when he squeezed tighter, saying things that were muffled by my shoulder. I raised my arms as high as they would go in that death grip and pushed him off. He stumbled back a bit before he smiled again.

"I can't believe it. How long has it been? Five, six years?"

"I'm sorry…. But who are you?" I asked. Obviously this person knew me somewhere, apparently from five years ago.

"You can't remember me? Y'know, 'I'm the hero!' and 'Britain dude!'?" I thought for about two seconds until it clicked.

"Alfred?" He smiled, telling me I was right. "Hey. Sorry. I guess my mind is still fuzzy from the past few years. How have you been?"

"Good. But what about you? Matthew and I have been trying to get ahold of you for the past two years! What up, man?" I laughed at the American's slang. Oh, how I miss those years. Hanging out with Matthew, Peter, Alfred…and… _Arthur_? I looked down at his sleeping face and the younger version popped into my head. I gasped.

_No…No way can this be Arthur. Could it? He _does_ have the same eyebrows but what about the piercing? Was that there in high school? _I look over his body once more…or twice. _He has grown a few inches and put on some muscles. If I do say so myself, he looks hotter than he did in high school…_

"Yo, earth to Francis! What's wrong with you? We finally see each other in five years and you freak out on me? What's up with you?" I blink and shake my head a few times.

"Nothing. I was just thinking about-"

"About Arthur again? Dude, it was so obvious you liked him." I almost laughed. He was right. I was thinking about our friendship. If you could even call it that. All we did was fight about the littlest things. One time Arthur tried to grow out his hair but said it wasn't because he likes my hair. He just wanted to 'try something new'. So he did and it was horrible. I asked him if I could cut it for him and he said okay. So I did. Right back to where he started.

"_You frog! It looks exactly like my old hairstyle!"_

_ "I found the one! This looks best on you!"_

"_Hey! You cheese-eating surrender monkey!"_

But ever since then, he never once tried to change it. But that didn't mean I made fun of it. I took a deep breath before I said the words that I have never said to myself before.

"No Alfred. You see, I was in love with him… and I still am."

**Arthur's pov**

I woke to the sound of grunting. _What the bloody hell? _I slowly opened one of my eyes to see Alfred giving another man to what looks like a breath-taking hug. I kept my eye closed enough to where it looks like I was still sleeping, but open enough to where I could see the two. The other man had blonde hair that stopped at his shoulders. He was as tall as Alfred, but not as big. He had plain khaki swim trunks that went down to his knees, and on the left and right hand side were small patches of the French flag. His back was facing me, so I couldn't get a good look at his face.

After he finally got away, Alfred started talking.

"I can't believe it. How long has it been? Five, six years?"

"I'm sorry…. But who are you?" the other man asked. _Who is this guy? I don't recall anyone with hair that long since high school, and even if it was that guy, I doubt that he would be here. What was his name? Franny? Frank?_

"You can't remember me? Y'know, 'I'm the hero!' and 'Britain dude!'?" The long-haired one paused until he responded.

"Alfred?" Alfred responded by smiling until he started talking again. "Hey. Sorry. I guess my mind is still fuzzy from the past few years. How have you been?"

"Good. But what about you? Matthew and I have been trying to get ahold of you for the past two years! What up, man?" _He has? I never knew he was trying to contact one of our old friends. He could have asked me and I might have known where he was. But I wouldn't be of any help because I don't remember anyone like this person._ I tried to keep my breathing normal as if I was still sleeping. His accent sounds familiar, but I just can't remember that name!

Then he turned around. I almost gasped, but then realized that he was looking at me.

Francis was looking at me. I had to force myself to keep my eye in the same position and not make any sudden movements. He stared at my face for what seemed like ages until his eyes moved downward… further until he was looking somewhere he shouldn't and started the process over again. His eyes trailed up to my face again. As he was staring, his brows furrowed, deep in thought.

"Yo, earth to Francis! What's wrong with you? We finally see each other in five years and you freak out on me? What's up with you?" He pulls himself out of his thoughts to look at Alfred.

He shook his head as he said, "Nothing. I was just thinking about-" but was interrupted by the American.

"About Arthur again? Dude, it was so obvious you liked him." I couldn't control my eyes anymore. They widened and Alfred saw me. I quickly, but quietly, shook my head no while looking at Francis. He was smiling. _Smiling!_ Why was he smiling? Please tell me that what Alfred said wasn't true. It's not possible. We used to fight so much with each other that there was almost no room for friendship if it hadn't been for Matt and Alfred.

Francis took a deep breath before he said the next few words that made me gasp.

"No Alfred. You see, I was in love with him… and I still am."

**Francis' pov**

I quickly turned around to see Arthur sitting up, eyes wide and breathing heavy. _No. No, no, no, no, no. He didn't just hear what I said, did he? How long has he been awake? Maybe he had a nightmare and happened to wake up right after I said that?_

We both stared into each other's eyes, begging to know what the other was thinking. Several minutes pass until Alfred, thankfully, ends the awkward silence.

"Well… I'm gonna go get a drink. Arthur, you come with me," he said, walking away. Arthur scrambled to his feet and ran towards Alfred, bumping my shoulder in the process. He turned his head while still walking forward. Neither of us dared to turn around until he was dragged to the bar. Once he was out of sight, I sat on the towel he was laying on.

_So much for my prank. It would have been better now knowing that I, in fact, _do_ know this person. Maybe next time… What am I thinking? There is no next time. He hates me and wants nothing to do with me, so why am I so paranoid over this? Because he heard me confess my feelings? I doubt it._ I reached into my pocket to grab ahold of the shell. _If only he loved me back… then where would we be? _I shook my head, knowing that thought would never happen in a million years.

I sat up; grabbing the smallest, sharpest shell I could find and started writing in the conch.

_Je t'aime, Angleterre. J'ai toujours._

I remember with all of our fighting I used a lot of French, so when he started to respond to those words I figured out that he was learning it. By physically learning it or just my memory of the words, I don't know. But I hope he remembers.

Once I was happy that you could read the words, I set it down on the towel where his head was. As I stood up, I dusted myself off and walked away to an abandoned area of the beach. Its right in between the sand and gravel with trees all around a park bench that no one could see anymore. No one bothered to cut down the trees or trim them, and I was quite happy with that. People would rather get a tan and run around in the water than actually enjoying the nature that surrounds us. But of course, me, loving beauty, would rather do the latter.

I ducked a little from a branch and pushed another out of my face when I saw Arthur again. He was sitting on the bench, hunched over deep in thought. But once my hand let go of that branch, his head bolted straight up from the noise. Knowing he wasn't going to say anything, I continued forward and sat on the other end of the bench.

"Hey, Arthur," I said, suddenly wishing I hadn't. He replied with a quiet nod, sliding to the other end of the bench as far as he could go. I tried to think of something to start a conversation with, but no material came to mind.

"So…how have you been lately?"

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" He suddenly asked, turning his head and looking at me with eyes full of questions. _Yup. That's my _Angleterre_. Going straight to the point._ I smiled, but quickly hid it before he would get the wrong idea.

"The same reason why most people don't say they like someone to that person. The feeling of rejection…" I didn't know what else to say. That wasn't the only reason though. He never knew I was gay because I turned gay for him. I knew he had a small crush on this girl back in ninth grade and it lasted until eleventh when she moved. He know that feeling of wanting to tell someone their feelings, but afraid that they would be dissed. I turned my head to look straight forward.

"But…what if I didn't? What would you do then?"

"I would, hopefully, still be with you to this day. Possibly married," I answered. If we were together back then, I know for sure we would be married, possibly have an adopted child as well. But he didn't need to know that last part. But right after I replied, I heard a sharp intake of air and gasping. I looked at him to see him crying. I grab onto his hand and he looks back at me.

"_Angleterre! _What's wrong? Did I say something I shouldn't have?" I can't recall anything I said was bad. He started to shake his head, smiling. He wiped the flowing tears away from one eye as I did the other. He stared up at me while I was cleaning his face from said tears.

"N-no. Well… Yeah. Something's wrong. I should- I should have-" he cut himself off because of the crying. _Screw it,_ I thought as I grabbed ahold of his jaw and forced a kiss on his lips.

**Arthur's pov**

"I should- I should have-." I should have loved Francis instead of hating him. I should have been looking for him after we split apart. And most of all, I should have said those three words that would have changed our lives forever. But I couldn't say it. I couldn't stop crying at what could have been.

Suddenly he grasped my jaw tightly and planted his lips firmly on mine. My eyes widened at first to see his were closed, and then relaxed shut. I put my hands on his shoulder, pulling him closer as I kiss him back. He lets go of my jaw and wraps his arms around my waist. He pushed harder, digging as deep as he could go into the kiss.

_I'm kissing Francis. My first kiss is with Francis …_ Once those thoughts wandered into my hazed mind, I couldn't control my actions no longer. I dug my fingers into his skin, hoping I'm not causing any pain. He glides his tongue across my bottom lip asking for permission to enter. I submit into him and open my mouth letting him. He starts playing with my tongue and we start the battle for dominance. He won and explored every inch of my mouth. I moaned from his sweet taste. I could feel a lot of heat going to my cheeks as he laughed into the kiss. I quickly ignored it though when one of his hands travels up to my hair and pulls me closer. His other hand went a bit lower though. I jumped a little and that gave him access to put his whole hand under me.

He gently lifted me up and set me in his lap so I was straddling his waist, but did not once break the kiss in the process. Both of my hands traveled up to his hair and pulled him away from me so I could catch a breath. As we were gasping for air, we stared at each other with no words between us. He then leaned forward and kissed my forehead before he asked me something.

"Do you want to continue this somewhere else, _mon petit lapin_? I don't think Alfred would like to see…anything he wouldn't want to," he said while kissing my neck. I nodded my head and slowly stood up. I took his hand a practically dragged him out of the shaded area out towards my car. I walked over to the driver's side as he went to the passenger's. I fumbled with my keys for a few seconds, and then finally got the doors open. The second we sat down, I started the car and started to pull away before he could even shut his door.

**Francis' pov**

"Does Alfred have a ride home?" I asked. I wasn't really concerned, but I did want him to get home safely.

"Y-yeah. He asked me if I wanted to go to the beach when I was at the store. When I got home, he told me he was already here so I just threw this on, grabbed a towel and left." When he said 'towel' that reminded me of the shell I left him.

"You do know you left your stuff there right?"

"Umm…yeah. Alfred had his stuff next to mine so I'm sure he would take it to my house sooner or later. Why, did you do something?"

"I left something on your towel… that was for you. But other than that, no…" I didn't want that stupid American read what I wrote on that shell. But odds are, he doesn't know one word in French and is too stupid to Google it.

I put my seatbelt on as we were at a stoplight and Arthur did the same. He had one hand on the steering wheel and the other was in a fist on his lap. I smiled a little, thinking that I was the one who caused this side of the English man to become so… impatient. I stared at his shorts, knowing they would be off in a matter of minutes. I scrolled my eyes to his abdomen to see that piercing again.

"Arthur, when did you get that done?" I asked. He looked at me, wondering what I was talking about. He trailed my eyes to his stomach and saw the ring.

"I got that done the day right after graduation. Why, you never saw it before?"

I shook my head no. The day after graduation I moved back to France to help my mother with money and my little brother.

"_Non,_ I have never seen it," I said. My eyes traveled up his chest and to his neck. _Oh, _Angleterre_, do you not know that you do this to me without doing anything yourself? _I looked down to see a small tent in my shorts. I took a deep breath and stared at the road.

About ten minutes pass and we are still on the same road we were on before.

"What is taking so long up there?" I asked even though he probably had no idea.

"It's six o'clock. There's going to be traffic. Ugh… Sometimes I wish I didn't live this far from the beach…."

"Well without the cars, how long would it take you to get to your house from here?"

"Umm… about twenty minutes. But at around this time, it usually takes me forty-five minutes to an hour," he said staring out the window. I groaned. _Damn it… This is just going to get worse. And I can't tell him where I live… I can't even let him into my apartment with how messy it is. When was the last times I cleaned anyway? Three weeks ago? A month?_

It was dead quiet after that. Sometimes we heard the occasional blaring of a horn and maybe a car door. But after a while, we _finally_ started moving. Either of us still said nothing as we pulled up into Arthur's driveway after thirty minutes. He got out of the car and I followed, trying not to be too quick with my actions. He pressed the 'lock' button on the car as we made our way to his front door.

His house was huge in my opinion. The outside was a tan-ish color with burgundy red doors and two clear windows parallel to said doors. On the opposite side of the house is a two-car garage (the door is a dark brown) that leads to the driveway. In the front yard is one large palm tree with nicely-trimmed grass around it. From the driveway to the doors, there is a small sidewalk with three smaller palm trees surrounded by white rocks. Boarding all over the house are small bushes with the occasional flower in them.

He stuck the key in the lock and turned his wrist. Once he opened the door he gestured for me to go inside first. I took a few steps then stopped to admire the house's beauty. To my left there is a hallway that leads to a bedroom, a bathroom, and at the very end, there is another bedroom. Separating the hallway to the living room is a wall coated with vertical mirrors. Then further down is a couch and two chairs facing a fireplace. I kept walking and turned to my right to see the dining room filled with a table and four chairs around it. I kept turning to my right and saw the kitchen which led to a hallway with one bedroom door and the garage door.

"Wow. When did you get this house?" I asked. I couldn't even imagine how much it's worth. He walked into his room to set his beach stuff down and shrugged.

"It really wasn't that much. Anyway, I have someone living with me just because of all of this extra space." Wait. _Housemate?_

"Who is living with you?"

"Matthew. He asked if he could stay here as long as he paid half of the bills. He really didn't have anywhere else to go anyway so I thought 'why not?'" I nodded, remembering how everyone never knew who Matthew was because he was so quiet. Well at school anyway. Out of school, you could never shut him up.

"Where is he now then?" I didn't notice anyone else in the house.

"He's at work today until ten tonight. He had to cover someone else's shift," Arthur explained. "Hey, I'm going to jump in the shower to get all of this sand off of me. You can do whatever," he said as he entered the bathroom that was connected to his room. He quickly shut the door and turned the water on. I wandered around his room. It was a simple bedroom. A bed against the wall, a flat screen hanging on the other side. A dresser under the T.V. and a small desk on the left side of the bed.

I walk over to the desk and sigh. It was a mess. Papers looked like they were just thrown on there and forgotten. 6 I shook my head as I walked out of his room and into the hallway across the house. I go down to see that one bedroom is still vacant but has a few items inside. The room all way down the hall is the one I'm guessing Matt is sleeping in. It must be nice to have some company twenty-four seven. I just live alone in a two bedroom apartment. I used to have a roommate, but he moved away to be closer to be with his family. Now it's just me and Pierre, my bird.

Speaking of pets, does Arthur have any? Obviously no dog and I don't see any signs of cat toys. Maybe a hamster or rabbit? I walk back out to the living room where the fireplace is and look around.

_Rustle rustle._

I quickly turn around. What was that? I look in the direction I heard it from. Right next to couch, there is a small bunny inside a purple cage. I get closer to get a good look at it. It was all while with one dot on its back. She was very small, smaller than the palm of my hand.

"I just got her yesterday." I turn to see Arthur leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. He was wearing a pair of regular jeans that were hanging from his hips, low enough to show plaid red boxers, and no shirt. His hair was wet but not dripping wet. I swallowed and turned my head.

"She is very cute. What's her name?" I asked. She was huddled up in the corner sleeping.

`"I haven't named her yet. Would you like to help?" I could feel him take a seat next to me on the couch. "But nothing like 'Snowball" or really anything related to winter. I just want a unique name that not many people would know." I thought for a minute before one popped into my head.

"Umm… what about Big Ben?" If looks could kill, I would be dead. I laughed "Obviously not…"

"Stop playing around, frog. Do you have any name ideas or not?" I smiled. The old Arthur was coming back from our younger days. Actually, if I really think about it, that was the first time I have been called 'frog' ever since I ran into the Brit.

"What about Vanilla?" I thought it was a nice name. I could tell he was thinking about it because he didn't say a word for a minute.

"Yeah. I like it. Vanilla… it's different yet so simple at the same time." He smiled and looked down.

"That's how everyone is," I start. "Everyone seems so simple. We all do similar thing, we all think similar things… but no matter what we do, we will always be different from each other. Same thing goes with animals." He stared at me, wide-eyed as if I have grown another arm.

"What?" I asked.

"N-nothing. You actually just said something that reminded me of something," he replied.

"And what was that, _mon ami_?"

"N-nothing! Do you want anything to drink? I have water, juice, and tea." He stood up, turning to go to the kitchen.

"Tea, please." He nodded and walked away. To be honest, I have never known what tea tasted like. Since it was the only liquid you can get in Arthur's system (besides water) I guess I should try it. I stared at the rabbit for what felt like forever until I decided to finally get up and see how Arthur makes tea. I watched him pour some water into a kettle and set it on the burner. He already had the bags and cups out so I guess all you have to do is wait for the water to heat up.

Soon I heard a whistling sound that came from the kettle as steam rose from it. Arthur stood to grab the kettle with a heat pad and poured the hot water into the two cups. The clear water changed to a dark brown instantly after the bags were placed inside.

"Do you like honey or sugar?" Wait… _honey_? _Who puts honey in tea?_ _Might as well try it,_ I thought.

"Honey, please," I said, watching closely. He took out a small jar from the cupboard and a teaspoon from the drawer below. He poured some onto the teaspoon and mixed it into the water. He did this one more time for mine and the same thing for his own. He pushed the cup towards me when it was finished, telling me I can drink it.

"Careful, it's hot," he said while sipping his tea. I brought the glass to my lips and did the same.

"Owww! _Mon dieu_ that's hot!" I set the cup down and stuck out my tongue. It felt a little bit better when it hit the cold air, but it still hurt. I saw Arthur laughing so hard he was holding his hips. I put my tongue back in my mouth after the sting went away a little (of course the burn was still there).

"Haha," I mocked. "Would it be so funny if it burned you?" He lifted his head and I saw tears. He was laughing so hard he was _crying!?_

"It doesn't matter. Didn't I just tell you that it would be hot?" He smirked, but it quickly vanished before he wiped the tears. "Anyway, I have some pain-killers. Dou you need any?" he asked. I shook my head no. Why would I? It would only last for about thirty minutes and after that, it would barely feel like anything ever happened.

"You sure? You don't even know what I have," he said as he started to walk slowly towards me. I furrowed my brows in confusion. Medicine is just medicine, right? It will go away soon anyway so why waste any?

"Yes, I'm sure, _Angleterre._ Anyway, what do you want to do now? If you would allow me, I could make you dinner." I may not be sure, but I think I remember Arthur being one of the worst cooks in the school. I smiled at the thought of him trying to make a simple cake, but yet it comes out burnt…

"No, that's okay. We can eat later," he said, advancing onto me more.

"Arthur, what are you doing?" He was now touching my chest (let me remind you I'm still in my swim shorts) with both hands and pushed me lightly towards the couch next to the cage.

"I told you, I have some pain-killers to help you." He now managed to push me down onto the couch and straddle my hips with his. Now don't get me wrong, I love this side of Arthur, but it just doesn't _feel_ right.

I smirk as I lifted myself up and turned us around to where he was laying down and I was on top of him.

"Well… Could you show me where they are?" I asked. He stared into my eyes covered with lust. He nodded and wrapped his arms behind my neck. He slowly brought my head down and our lips connected once again. I smiled into the kiss and wrapped my arms around his naked waist. He lifted a knee that stood right under my crotch and I shivered. He pushed me down harder to make the kiss deeper. I licked his bottom lip, asking for entrance. He opened his mouth in acceptance and I explored the wet cavern. I played with his tongue and we began a small battle he knew I would win. I travel to every area I could reach and finally pull away. He grunted in discomfort and I smiled.

"It's okay, _Angleterre._ We are not done yet," I said as I moved down a bit to where my head was right above his bellybutton. His hands moved from my neck to my hair, gently playing with little tuffs of the blond locks. I licked his navel as I used one hand to pull his zipper down and unbutton his pants. I slowly slipped them off, tossing them aside. He arched his back from, I'm guessing, the lack of heat. I'm going to have a _lot_ of fun with him.

**Arthur's pov**

Heat. Heat is all I could feel as well as painful pleasure. The second my pants were off, I arched my back into thin air, grasping for any source of heat. I could feel his hand slither up my calf and the back of my thigh. God, his hands were cold, or I was too hot. He traced invisible patterns there before moving back down again.

"St-stop teasing, you frog," I panted.

"But you are so cute! I want this moment to last as long as I can, _mon amour_," he said, kissing my inner thigh and moving up towards my navel, giving it another nip. I bucked my hips into him, hoping he could move a little faster. He finally complied when he pulled my underwear down (yes, I swim with them on. Problem?), staring at my hard-on. I blushed and took one of couch pillows and put it in front of my face. But, to my embarrassment, he removed it and tossed it on the floor.

"None of that. I want to see your _beau_ face," he mumbled into my stomach.

"W-well then get on with it!" I said, thrusting my, now bare, hips at the Frenchman. I looked down to see him nod and lick the tip of my manhood. I moaned as I thrusted my hips into his open mouth. I felt two hands hold my sides down, probably so I don't choke him. I tried to keep my hips as still as I could, but he kept holding down harder and harder.

"F-Francis," I moaned. He hummed at a response, sending me over the edge and coming into his mouth. He swallowed the majority of it, some running down the sides of his mouth. He sucked me for a few more seconds, making sure I was empty. I lifted his head off of my soft member and crawled over me to where our foreheads were touching. I held his cheeks with both of my hands and licked myself off, cringing at the taste but ignored it when he brought me into a wet and sloppy kiss. I moaned, becoming hard again by the second. I guess he realized it when he started to rub against it, bringing it back to life. I whimpered, wanting more contact.

"T-take your shorts off," I said (or tried to) as he kept dry-humping me. He smirked, standing up on his feet and slipped them off. My eyes widened at how big he was. He laughed at my reaction and I gave him a gentle hit when he was on top of me again. He laughed once more before putting three fingers in front of me.

"Suck," he ordered. I complied, coating them thoroughly, knowing where they will soon be in a minute. Once he thought they were coated enough, he took them out, and made a small trail down my back. He leaned down to kiss me, this time slow and sensual, to distract me from the sudden intrusion. The first one felt strange, but I felt a slight sting when the second one entered. I groaned when he started doing scissoring motions. He deepened the kiss, plunging his tongue through my lips and played with mine to distract me. I played along, still knowing what he was doing to my ass. He finally added the third finger, stretching me once more before pulling them out. I winced from the loss until he aligned himself with my entrance.

"Are you ready, _mon amour_?" I nodded my head, squeezing my eyes shut when he slipped the tip in. He kept going, inch by antagonizing inch. When he was in halfway, I could feel a tear build up and slide down my cheek. He bent down to lick it away before whispering words in French.

"_Je suis désolé,__ Angleterre. __Il__va__se sentir mieux__, je vous promets,_ " he said. I heard my name, _Angleterre_, the French way to say England. I nodded my head, not knowing what he was saying. He started to push in more, the pain coming back. Once he was fully sheathed in, I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. We didn't move for about a minute until I thrusted my hips up a little bit to let him know he can move. He kissed me on the cheek then slowly pulled out. Once he only had the head in, he thrusted back in, a litter faster than before. We kept up this pace, me thrusting back when I wanted him to move faster.

"F-Francis, I-I- ahh!" I screamed as he hit my prostate. He kept hitting that spot as I was screaming his name along with other profanities. As soon as I felt the familiar heat build up in my abdomen, I tried to keep to moans in so he could understand what I was saying.

"F-Francis, I'm going to c-come," I said. He bent down next to me and nibbled on my ear.

"Come for me, _Angleterre,_" he said. That was the icing on the cake. I released my seed onto our chests and stomachs. A few more thrusts later, I felt his seed eject inside of me. He slowly laid on top of me, both of us breathing heavily.

"Francis," I started. "I missed you." And I did. All of those years, not knowing the whereabouts of the Frenchman scared me. He could have been dead or even across the country. He smiled at me and kissed me.

"I missed you too, _mon petit lapin,_" he said, using my old nickname he gave me. I smiled, remembering the old times where we used to fight over nothing. He wrapped one arm around my waist and the other rested on my heart as well as his head. As he was listening to my rapid heartbeat, I was wondering if I should say something I have wanted to say for years…

"Francis?"

"Que?" He asked, not lifting his head from my chest.

"_Je t'aime," _I whispered, saying 'I love you' in his native language. He suddenly lifted his head, eyes as big as saucers, until he smiled and kissed me again.

"I love you too, Arthur," he said into the kiss. He laid back down and started to close his eyes. I did the same, both of us falling into a deep sleep with the other in our arms.

**The end! **

**Translations:**

**Je t'aime, Angleterre. J'ai toujours:**I love you, England. I always have.

**Angleterre:**England

**Mon petit lapin: **My little rabbit

**Non: **No

**Mon ami:** My friend

**Mon Dieu: **My God/My Lord

**Mon amour:** My lover

**Beau:** Beautiful

**Je suis désolé,**** Angleterre. ****Il****va****se sentir mieux****, je vous promets: **I'm sorry, England. It will feel better, I promise

**Que?:** What?

**Je t'aime: **I love you


End file.
